This Is No Dream
by IrishPanther
Summary: When Iblis is released, Silver goes through with his almost amazing plan. Well, it was almost amazing...Sonic 06-based, but not quite.


**Hello to all; this is Pantastic clearly not dead and finally out of my rust that caused me to go awol over my writing since summer ended.**

**Now, I know this isn't my normal fandom. It's because I'm branching out and trying something new, so please tell me if this is good or not. Feedback is always appreciated by me! :) I got the idea from a forum that I frequent in the fandom, so without further ado, I hope you enjoy this clever one-shot!  
**

* * *

Looking out over the docks of Soleanna at the crystal-blue water, Silver was busy contemplating what he had just done with Shadow. Traveling back to the past and witnessing Iblis being sealed inside Elise by her own father – who ended up dying – and making sure Elise was safe from harm…all of it seemed almost impossible for the telekinetic hedgehog.

'_It's all done now, that's all that matters,'_ Silver pondered as he continued to look upon the great scenery, his golden eyes shining in awe. No matter what happens, he had to admit that the experience he was given has been nothing short of amazing.

However, the sight-seeing would have to take a back seat, as upon the horizon, a speckle of fire was shooting straight into the sky.

"What in the…" the silver-furred hedgehog started to question, but was interrupted by the sound of a vortex opening up. Turning around, he saw a familiar face falling out of the vortex and onto the concrete.

"Shadow?"

The black-furred hedgehog bolted up and rubbed his gloved hand through his black with red-streaked quills.

"There's no time; Iblis has been released."

Silver gasped, his eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, but how? I thought he couldn't be released unless Elise cried."

Suddenly, the hedgehogs got their answer as a voice rang out from Shadow's left wrist.

"Hold on, I have to take this," Shadow said as he brought his communicator up.

"Agent Shadow, transmission from HQ. We've found the source of the Iblis release cited from Dr. Eggman's carrier. From what we gathered, a subject on board the carrier was granted ice cream as part of her dying wish. Over and out."

Shadow looked up from his wrist to see a puzzle faced Silver, baffled at GUN's report.

"Ice cream?" Silver cried out. "She cried because of ice cream?"

Shadow grunted, "Must have been a first time thing or something."

Before Silver could reply, the duo saw the flame – that was now known as Iblis – rapidly growing over Soleanna.

"I have a plan," Silver commented while pulling out his silver-colored Chaos Emerald.

"You wouldn't…"

Silver gave a nod before crying out, "Chaos control!"

With that, a portal appeared before the silver furred hedgehog. "I'll be back as quick as I can…and hopefully with a changed outcome."

"Silver, wait…" Shadow tried his best to call out to Silver, but the black furred hedgehog's cry went deaf on Silver's ears. In a blink of an eye, Silver was gone.

Shadow sighed while rubbing his eyes. "This won't be good."

* * *

"Oof."

Silver had expected concrete to greet him when he was done traveling, but instead, he was greeted with hay.

"This isn't what I wanted to happen. Where am I?"

Standing up, Silver quickly brushed off the hay that was on his body. Taking a couple steps forward, the hedgehog quickly realized where he was.

"A barn; but why would I be here?"

Silver quickly got his answer when he heard a peculiar sound.

'_Moooo…'_

"Ooh, I hear cows!" Silver giddily stated, clapping his hands with excitement. "I've never seen one before; I'm coming, you mystical animal."

With that, Silver bolted towards the back of the barn, where he was caught off-guard, not with a cow, but with…

"Ugh, what in the world?!"

Silver quickly covered his nose from the extreme scent of cow manure that was all over the cow's stables. Backing up from the smell, the hedgehog bumped into none other than a cow.

Turning around, Silver gasped. "Oh my goodness, it's an actual cow!" He waved, "Hi, my name is Silver."

The cow gave her signature sound as a reply, which made Silver all the happier.

"Oh goody, this should be real easy for me," the hedgehog replied as he closed his eyes and focused on the one task that he needed to do.

"Okay, I'm not sure how to say this, but I need to kill you and your herd. You see, there's this girl who…"

'_Moooo…'_

Not wanting to listen to Silver's babbling, the cow took a step forward, knocking Silver onto the hay-covered floor.

"Whoa, hold up now. You don't understand; this needs to be done."

Getting off of the ground, Silver again bolted to the opposite side of the barn, but about halfway there, he spotted a herd of cows all looking at him.

Silver sighed. "This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

'_Moooo…'_

The leader of the pack moved forward, and in sheer fright, Silver used his telekinesis to lift the cow a good five feet off of the ground. All of the other cows were speechless at the feat.

Silver gave a smirk. _'Hah! Let me see how they deal with that!'_

The hedgehog dropped the cow, which somehow wasn't affected by the fall. After examining her body, the cow mooed yet again and continued her march towards Silver.

"Wait, what?!"

Silver turned around to surprisingly see another herd of cows, being led by the first cow that he encountered.

"Get back!" Silver stated while holding his hands up. "Get back, I say!"

Trying his telekinesis once more, he was able to grab half of the herd and lift them up before successfully throwing them into the barn walls.

"Heh, heh…oh, come on!"

Just like before, the cows were undamaged, and Silver was running out of options.

"There has to be a way out of this mess?"

Wanting to try his powers a third time, he picked up the herd again, only to fail as he grasped his head in major pain.

"Oh, why with the headaches?"

Silver was trapped, plain and simple. One herd of cows was coming from where he entered, and the other herd coming from where the stench was. And to top it off, he had a headache, a headache even more hurtful than the one he received when Shadow drop-kicked him earlier in the day…

Shadow…

"Ooh, why didn't I listen to Shadow?!" Silver blurted out before making a dash towards the entrance.

To both his surprise and sheer luck, there was no opening to the entrance. In fact, there was no entrance at all.

Silver stumbled back onto the hay after tripping over something hard, something that caught his eye…

"The Chaos Emerald!"

He finally had his way out! Holding it close to him, he blurted out, "Chaos…"

'_Moooo…'_

Silver shouldn't have let that sound disturb him.

Silver shouldn't have turned around.

But he did, and was confronted with a few dozen cows.

He tried his best to sound the two words that will help him out of his nightmare, but to no such luck, he was thinking of the one phrase that he didn't want to repeat.

"It…it's…"

Another cow sounded and they all moved in closer.

"It's no use!"

With a final gesture, Silver tossed his Chaos Emerald towards the herd, doing nothing in regard to help him escape this mess.

All Silver could do was cry out.

"It's no use!"

He found himself rocking back and forth in a fetal position, his eyes firmly shut to the cows that surrounded him.

"It's no use! It's no use! It's no use!"

The cows inched closer as Silver prepared for the worst.

* * *

Thanks to the breakout of Iblis, Shadow was warped to a location unbeknownst to him, along with the rest of the group. They all started to ponder on what the next thing to do was, but there was something even more important to know…

"Where did Silver go?" Blaze asked.

Shadow sighed once more. "I tried to warn him…hopefully he'll get out sooner than later."

* * *

**Well there you have it, my first writing done for 2014, hooray for that!**

**Hopefully nobody thought I was being too hard on Silver, since he's one of my favorite characters in the Sonic universe, but the opportunity came and I seized the moment! Again, thanks for reading, reviews are always more than welcome, and until next time, Pan is off! :)**


End file.
